pantala_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HiveWings
hivewings (canon tribe) Description warm-colored, brown, black, or green scales; pure HiveWings always have black markings; four thin, bug-like wings; black or warm-colored eyes'Abilities' vary from dragon to dragon, often in the form of some venom or toxin injected via teeth, claws, or stingers; can sense upcoming weather and the time through a 'precise internal clock'Location the interior savanna of Pantala ---- Ruler: Queen Wasp Diet: savanna animals, fruit and vegetables, nectar, honey Alliance(s): SilkWings text Description HiveWings have slender, incredibly strong and muscular bodies, with four thin and clear segmented wings. According to the description in the Pantalan dragon guide, HiveWings can be red, yellow, and/or orange, but always have some black scales, but some HiveWings have been shown to be green. The common belief among HiveWings is that the reason why they have black scales because they share the same ancestor, Clearsight. HiveWings have a slightly compact face, with a smaller nose-ridge on the tip of their snout, and a larger curved ridge on their forehead. Confirmed eye colors include black, brown, red, and green. They have a pair of long, curved, and smooth-looking horns, that raise slightly above their head, the tips curving slightly forward, giving them an almost regal appearance. Long thin spikes go down their spines, to the tip of their tails, which have a stinger near the tip, which can be used to spray acid, or inject venom, alongside spikes on their wrists used for similar purposes (if they have that ability). Another ability of the HiveWings in to emit a powerful stench. It is unknown where this smell is exuded, whether it be spines, a gland, or a bodily orifice. Some HiveWings do not have powers at all. The HiveWings' powers can vary from dragon to dragon. Deadly stingers extending from their wrists, venom in claws or teeth, paralyzing nerve toxin, boiling acid that can be shot from a barb on their tail, and emanating a horrible stench are a few examples but there are more. Queen Wasp can also control the minds of any HiveWing whom she has injected with her venom combined with the juice of a certain plant. This plant is kept in her off-limits, personal greenhouse garden. HiveWings are said to have completely white eyes when under the mind control, and move in an eerie unison. HiveWings are named after a variety of bugs. Dragons from the tribe can be named after different species of bee and wasp, but also any other insects that aren’t related to butterflies and moths, like ants, beetles, weevils, crickets, praying mantis, and more. They can also be named after types of annelida (worms). Culture Anyone may add events, traditions, beliefs, etc. to the tribe's culture! Kingdom Anyone may add cities, landmarks, or other features to the tribe's kingdom! Hives ADD Water Sources ADD Mountains ADD The Sinkhole ADD History WIP! Members Please keep the list in alphabetical order. *Asriel *Panda Ant *Velvet Ant *Name (Owner) Gallery HiveTransparent.png|canon base HiveWingLineart.png|canon base (transparent) HiveWingLineart_NoMarkings.png|canon base (transparent w/ no markings) HiveWing-ClosedMouth.png|canon base (transparent w/ closed mouth + no markings) Category:Tribes Category:Canon Tribes Category:Pantalans